


love is a mystery but you're worth it

by natodiangelo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: He loves it.And it scares him.





	love is a mystery but you're worth it

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt request on tumblr. the prompt was: “ I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

It’s raining. Dark, heavy drops batter the window, assault the roof; distantly, thunder rumbles. But the doors are shut tight and the curtains pulled closed and the flickering light from the TV drives away any shadows.

Kagura’s out. Shinpachi’s at home. Even Sadaharu decided to go romp in the rain outside.

It’s just the two of them.

Toushirou can’t stay he doesn’t like it – anything less than declaring ever-living love for the these moments would be a lie. Because he loves them. It’s quiet and warm and these moments where it’s just the two of them are the only times he sees Gintoki so soft – when Gintoki will curl up next to him without even a smart-ass comment, when they lay wrapped up in each other and watch whatever anime Gintoki puts on and they just are.

He loves it.

And it scares him.

It scares him to be so, so endeared by someone, to be so enchanted – scares him, the feelings that bubble up in his chest when he thinks about it for too long, the smile that comes to his face uninvited when he makes his way to Gintoki’s house. Scares him shitless.

Reminds him of Mitsuba.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to remember her – he never wants to forget her, even with the pain – but he just doesn’t want it to happen again. He doesn’t want to make the same bad choices again, doesn’t want to go through that pain once more.

He and Gintoki on his futon together, legs tangled, chest to chest. the feelings - the worry, the concern, the endless passion and love - well up in him, even as he watches Gintoki slowly fall asleep.

“Gintoki,” he breathes, and Gintoki’s eyelashes flutter, but don’t open.“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Hands pull him closer, and fingers sift through his hair. “Shouldn’t be scared,” Gintoki mumbles, half asleep.

“But I am.”

“Dumbass, I just said don’t be.”

Toushirou pinches him in the side, and Gintoki jumps. it’s silent for a moment, and another, before-

“Me, too.” It’s quiet, barely a whisper, and if the world hadn’t quieted for them, the two of them, he probably wouldn’t have heard it. “But we’ll figure it out. Somehow. Probably.”

“Yeah?”

“I just said so, bastard, listen to me.”


End file.
